Rogue
This article is for the character Rogue in the mainline X-Men continuity. :For the character as she appeared in the feature film trilogy, see Rogue (X-men Movies) Biography Early life Her parents, Owen and Priscilla, married early in their relationship and lived in a back-to-nature hippie commune in Caldecott County, Mississippi. Born as Anna Marie, she also enjoyed the attentions of her Aunt Carrie, on her mother's side. The commune's failed attempt to use Native American mysticism to reach the 'Far Banks' resulted in Priscilla's disappearance. Carrie took over Anna's care, and in her grief at the loss of her sister, was a strict and authoritarian guardian. Anna Marie was a rebellious child and her equally poor relationship with her father prompted her to run away from home as a young teenager. This also prompted the nickname "Rogue". Not long after, she was approached by Mystique, who sought her out on the advice of her precognitive lover Destiny. Raven and Irene ultimately takes Rogue in as their daughter. At some point, Rogue grew close to a boy named Cody Robbins. During their flirtation, she impulsively kissed Cody, at which point her latent mutant power to absorb the life energy and psyche of others with skin-to-skin contact emerged. Rogue was traumatized by the experience, and Cody was left in a permanent coma. Hence, Rogue wore body-concealing clothing that eliminated the possibility of accidental skin contact. She wished she "did not have to cover up so much around folks, to protect them from her". She thought her power was a curse. In time, however, Mystique turned Rogue's loneliness, envy, bitterness, and despair into anger, thus recruiting her into the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Brotherhood of Mutants after Rogue's gift emerged, Mystique began coaxing Rogue into taking part in her terrorist activities as a member of the Brotherhood of Mutants. Rogue was initially not interested, wanting only a normal life, but after an incident in which she absorbed and knocked out a boy named Freddy when he dares her to kiss him, she seemed to give up on normality and began taking part in Mystique's plans. During this period, Rogue and Mystique associated briefly with a mutant named Blindspot, whose power to erase the memories of others by touch somehow counteracts Rogue's power enough to allow them to make physical contact safely. Blindspot and Rogue become good friends, but when Mystique decided to sever professional ties with Blindspot, Blindspot erased all memory of her from both Mystique and Rogue in order to protect herself. When Mystique debuted her Brotherhood of Evil Mutants (Pyro, Blob and Avalanche), Destiny advised her to keep Rogue out of the action, advice which proved important when several members of the new Brotherhood — including Destiny herself — were arrested and imprisoned. Rogue ultimately confronted Ms. Marvel on her front doorstep as she was returning home from grocery shopping and deliberately absorbed her powers. Something went wrong as Ms. Marvel fought too hard and too long. The transfer of psyche and powers (initially sans Ms. Marvel's precognitive "seventh sense") became permanent. The shock of absorbing such a formidable persona drove Rogue insane and she attempted to kill Ms. Marvel by throwing her off the Golden Gate Bridge. Unbeknownst to Rogue, Ms. Marvel was saved from the fall by the original Spider-Woman, Jessica Drew. Ms. Marvel was comatose for a short period of time before her memories without the emotional attachments were restored by Professor Charles Xavier of the X-Men. Rogue later felt tremendous guilt over the incident and it still haunted her to this day. However, she battled the Avengers as a member of the Brotherhood of Evil mutants using her newly acquired powers. Later, with Mystique and Destiny, Rogue attacked Angel and Dazzler, but Rogue was overpowered by Dazzler. Rogue developed a grudge against Dazzler for her controllable mutation and her relationship with Angel of the X-Men. Mystique intended for Rogue to absorb Angel — the only X-Man whose identity is publicly known at the time — in order to learn the team's whereabouts but Rogue balked, afraid of the effect of absorbing a physical mutation like Angel's wings. Rogue defeated Dazzler, but was herself defeated by Luke Cage and Iron Fist, before fleeing; Rogue was defeated by Dazzler a few times before Dazzler is publicly revealed to be a mutant and goes into hiding. X-Men The more Rogue used her mutant power, the more her mind became filled with fragmentary psychic echoes of the people she absorbed. Carol Danvers' psyche was nearly a completely distinct personality within her mind who would sometimes take over when Rogue's will was weak. It became harder and harder for Rogue to hold on to her own personality and she feared that her powers would drive her insane (unbeknownst to her or Mystique, the process was also helped along by Mastermind, who subtly exacerbated Rogue's already severe psychological distress as a means of revenge against Mystique). Desperate, Rogue turned to Professor Charles Xavier and the X-Men and asked for admission to the X-Men to learn how to control her powers. The Professor was unable to do a satisfactory psychic scan of her, due to the clashing human and Kree portions of her psyche. Still, Xavier's charity towards all mutants led him to welcome her into his home and the X-Men, regardless of his team having previously fought Rogue and in spite of the X-Men's own strong objections. The X-Men even threatened to disband themselves and leave the school should Rogue be accepted. It was only Xavier's argument that all mutants deserve a chance for redemption that prevented the dissolution of the X-Men. Immediately afterward, Rogue clashed with Carol Danvers, as Binary, who was unwilling to accept the idea of Rogue among her friends. Her initial months with the team were rough as she was seen as a latent threat, a Brotherhood mole within the X-Men. When the team met up with Wolverine in Tokyo where he was preparing for his marriage to Mariko Yashida, she was given a chilly reception by him—Wolverine having been a good friend and professional partner to Carol Danvers. However, after the rest of the team except Rogue, Storm and Wolverine were incapacitated by poison, Rogue was forced to work with Wolverine in order to find the culprit. The plot was traced back to the second Viper and her lover, the Silver Samurai. Rogue nearly died during the battle by taking a prolonged laser blast from the Viper to shield Mariko, who had shown her genuine trust and kindness. Wolverine, after the battle and over Rogue's own objections, kissed her to transfer his healing powers to her. She had gained his trust and respect for her efforts to protect his fiancée. Soon after, she gained the full trust of the rest of the team by again risking her life to save Colossus, who had been superheated by Pyro and then rapidly cooled. She absorbed Colossus' powers, leaving her in the same rigid, melted form as he was to allow the Morlock Healer to heal the damage done to Colossus. Ms. Marvel Rogue, under domination of Carol Danvers' persona, invaded the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier to rescue Michael Rossi and was framed for the murder of a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. These charges were eventually dropped. Among the X-Men, Rogue's life improved but she continued to struggle with Carol Danvers' residual personality. The Danvers personality eventually grew so strong that Carol had replaced Rogue's standard X-Men costume with Ms. Marvel's former superhero uniform during battle, which angered Rogue when she would finally gain control of her body again. Eventually, Rogue was pulled through the mystical gateway known as the Siege Perilous, where she was judged by other-dimensional forces with the promise of a "new life". Returned to Earth, Rogue was purged of the remaining portions of Carol's personality, truly becoming her own woman again but was also temporarily stripped of her powers for a time. However, after Rogue is emerged from the Siege, she found herself back in the abandoned ghost town in Australia the X-Men had taken up residence in after the Fall of the Mutants storyline. She was confronted by not only the Reavers, but by Carol Danvers herself, so she rattacat everyone and whose disembodied psyche had been reintegrated by passing through the Siege and being separated from Rogue. Rogue fled from Carol as she battled the Reavers and absorbed the powers of the mutant, Gateway, in order to teleport herself to safety. Carol arrived before she could escape and plunged through the portal Rogue had summoned and both of them disappeared. Rogue, as it turned out, ended up powerless in the Savage Land, but Carol had been teleported to Muir Island where she came into conflict with some of the X-Men's allies who had fallen under the mental enslavement of the Shadow King. Carol fought him but his vast psionic powers overwhelmed and corrupted her. He then sent her to the Savage Land to find Rogue and the two battled fiercely. During the fight, there was not enough life-force between the two to sustain both Rogue and Carol physically as a result of the separation. Just as Rogue was on the verge of being drained completely, Magneto suddenly intervened and destroyed the Ms. Marvel persona, saving Rogue's life. The two briefly toyed with a romance. Rogue ultimately saw through Magneto's noble facade when he killed the high priestess Zaladane, who had amassed an army of Savage Land natives. With Rogue's perception of her potential lover shaken, she flew to Muir Island to rejoin the rest of the X-Men when her powers had fully returned. Gambit and Family The X-Men later divided into two teams to make better use of their large number of active members; Rogue was assigned to the Blue Team, under the leadership of Cyclops and alongside new X-Man, and love interest, Gambit. Upon his arrival, Remy flirted with each of the female members of the team, however Rogue immediately caught his eye, and Remy made no secret of his romantic desire for her. Rogue and Gambit were immediately attracted to each other, but the development of their relationship was slow and rocky, partly as a result of her inability to control her powers and partly as a result of long-term issues, including secrecy and dishonesty, with previous relationships on Gambit's part. Through their many break-ups and make-ups, Gambit and Rogue have one of the longest and most popular relationships in the X-Men series. As an act of penance, Rogue continued to visit Cody Robbins' hospital bed annually, a decade after she placed him in a coma. He was later killed by assassins sent by Gambit's ex-lover/wife, Belladonna Boudreaux, as part of a revenge plot against Rogue. Through a spiritual leader, Rogue was able to make amends with Cody's spirit. Cody held no hard feelings against her, knowing what happened was an accident and urged her to move on before he departed for the afterlife. It was eventually revealed that Mystique had two sons: the anti-mutant politician Graydon Creed and Rogue's long-time teammate, Nightcrawler. Rogue and Nightcrawler consider themselves to be siblings. Following the supposed 'death' of Cyclops, the X-Men team underwent major changes, amongst them Rogue being made the team's new field commander. Her even temper and years of X-Men service made her an ideal leader and she continued to lead the team until Storm returned. When the Galactic Council transformed Earth into a maximum-security penal colony for hundreds of extraterrestrial criminals, Rogue absorbed the attributes of Z'Cann — a mutant, telepathic Skrull who had joined Cadre K, Xavier's Skrull equivalent to the X-Men. Z'Cann purposely touched Rogue to activate the mutant's abilities as the two evaded bounty hunters. Z'Cann used her telepathy to amplify Rogue's capacity to assimilate memories, causing her powers to mutate. Henceforth, Rogue was then able to "recall" previous powers absorbed/imprinted that were supposedly lost after initial transfer. X-Treme X-Men Team Rogue was part of the X-Treme X-Men team led by Storm. The team's first mission was in search of Destiny's Diaries (which prophesied future events). During an invasion of Khan (an alien conqueror from another dimension) of an isle nation Madripoor, Rogue requested that Sage use her power jumpstarting abilities to evolve Rogue to a point where she could control all of the various powers that she has ever imprinted. Sage agreed, and Rogue became a one-woman army, able to use the powers of anyone she had absorbed in the past all at once. During Khan's invasion, Rogue was also confronted by Vargas who was said to be "a new species altogether." Vargas foresaw himself being killed by Rogue in Destiny's diaries and, despite his belief in the prophecies, attempted to stop this eventuality from happening. Thus, in the midst of the invasion battle, Vargas ambushed Rogue as she was trying to rescue Gambit (see X-Treme X-Men), spearing both Rogue and Gambit with his blade before escaping. Rogue survived due to possessing both Wolverine's and Hulk's powers. Returning to the city shortly after the battle to recover his sword, Vargas was surprised in turn by Rogue dressed in Psylocke's costume (Vargas having killed Psylocke earlier for sport). After a lengthy battle, Rogue "fulfilled her destiny" by seemingly finishing Vargas off with his own weapon. Returning to Gambit, Rogue, with the help of Jean Grey, forced him from near death. Following the repulsion of the invasion, Rogue realized that Destiny's Prophecies were only possibilities and that trying to follow them was more dangerous than ignoring them. She also learned that she had inherited a mansion in New Orleans from Destiny, as well as a sizable fortune, and the X-Treme X-Men team retired there to recuperate. Rogue soon left the team with Gambit, since they both emerged powerless from their ordeals and wanted to explore their relationship further. After life on the road with Gambit, Rogue ended up living in a beach house in Valle Soleada, a town where mutants and humans coexisted peacefully. She subsequently received a visit from Bishop and Sage and, after a series of events involving an investigation into the murder of a human girl's family, Rogue and Gambit signed up with Bishop and Sage to help Storm's X-Treme X-Men stop Sage's enemy and former boss Elias Bogan. After the battle, Rogue asked Sage to restore Gambit's abilities, which she did. Gambit asked if the same could be done for Rogue's powers, but it was never revisited after Rogue quickly dismissed his comment. Back to the X-Men Over time, Rogue's own abilities returned naturally. However, she no longer possessed the abilities she had absorbed from Ms. Marvel. Rogue and Gambit were both put on Havok's team and participated in various missions. Rogue then traveled down south to save a young mutant girl from her powers. While there, she met Campbell St. Ange, a young man who was immune to Rogue's lethal touch. Also while there, Rogue forcibly absorbed knowledge from her Aunt Carrie that explained that Rogue's mother had traveled to the Far Banks, a dream-realm, to stop her father from getting there himself. Rogue encountered the incorporeal spirit of her mother therein, and absorbed her memories. After the reunion, her mother's trapped spirit could finally move on. Rogue subsequently went back to her Aunt Carrie and made amends with her, considering her Aunt Carrie her mother now. Rogue then returned to the X-Men and confronted the monstrous Golgotha - large space creatures with telepathic abilities that induce insanity in some by bringing forth deep fears, insecurities, and hidden thoughts. During this ordeal, as the result of Golgotha influence, Rogue and Gambit got into a fight about the reality of their relationship when limited by Rogue's powers. Wolverine, also under the influence of Golgotha, then revealed he has always had feelings for Rogue, and kisses her. Emma Frost tried to help the couple by providing relationship counseling, though their relationship was still problematic. While on a trip to Japan to investigate an incriminating photo of her and Sunfire engaged in criminal activities, both Rogue and Sunfire learned that Rogue's former friend and teammate of the Brotherhood, Blindspot, has erased both their memories of the event. In this storyline, Rogue accidentally and permanently absorbed Sunfire's fire abilities (who has lost his legs to Lady Deathstrike and did not want to live). Rogue returns to the X-Mansion only to find that Gambit was being seduced by the student called Foxx. It is later revealed, however, that Mystique, displeased with Rogue's choice of lovers, infiltrated the Xavier Institute by shapeshifting into Foxx and joined Gambit's squad in an attempt to ruin his relationship with Rogue. After Gambit resisted her charms, Mystique reverts to her true form and offered Gambit something more difficult to refuse: she transformed into Rogue and offered Gambit a Rogue with whom he could have a physical relationship. Whether or not they actually engaged in a sexual relationship is uncertain (although Gambit insists that nothing happened). Rogue eventually discovered her foster mother's presence in the school and her attempts to seduce Gambit, becoming furious with both parties, because Gambit failed to tell Rogue of Mystique's presence in the Institute, their relationship developed the exact rift Mystique was hoping for and allowed her to set up her daughter with her accomplice, Pulse. After being discovered, Mystique asked the X-Men for permission to stay at the Mansion. The X-Men vote and Mystique was allowed to be a member of the X-Men, a decision neither Rogue or Gambit were happy with. Blood of Apocalypse In the events that followed M-Day, the mutant Apocalypse was reawakened; Gambit, seeking redemption from Rogue and his fellow X-Men, volunteered to be transformed into his horseman, Death. Gambit believed he could control whatever Apocalypse would do to him, in hopes of only gaining more power to protect Rogue and the X-Men from the villain. However, having been brain-washed, Gambit tried to kill Rogue (the only part of Gambit's past life that remains). After Apocalypse's defeat, Sunfire (who was granted new legs and transformed into the horseman Famine), Rogue and Gambit left the X-Men to try and fix their lives. Endangered Species: Rogue's X-Men Professor Xavier went into space with Havok and several ofther X-Men to go after the villain Vulcan, Cyclops gave Rogue the authority to form her own team, complimenting her inspired improvisation in battle situations. She was hesitant at first, because of Gambit's recent disappearance with Sunfire, but accepted the position, saying that when he comes back, she'd still be at the school. She chose Iceman, Cannonball, Cable, Sabretooth, Lady Mastermind, Karima Shapandar, and Mystique, a line-up Cyclops did not agree with. Mystique seemingly tried to repair her relationship with Rogue, but is rebuffed. Rogue's team defeated the group known as the Children of the Vault. Afterward, Rogue declared her team would leave the X-Mansion. Rogue was hospitalized after a battle with Pandemic. Cable, desiring Rogue's help in defeating the Hecatomb, forced Rogue awake. Pandemic infected Rogue with a virus, Strain 88, altering her powers by amplifying them into an instantaneous death-touch. In defeating Hecatomb, Rogue absorbed psyches of eight billion entities that had been stored inside it. The team moved to Rogue's hometown of Caldecott for Rogue to recover. As Cyclops and Emma Frost arrived to help Rogue cope with the immensity of the voices in her mind, Marauders arrived, seeking the Destiny's diaries. As part of the attack, it was revealed that Mystique was working with the Marauders and for Mister Sinister. Mystique shot Rogue and took her back to Mr. Sinister's base, who only kept Rogue alive because she held all the information of Destiny's Diaries within her mind. Gambit, who had joined the Marauders and Mr. Sinister again, was protective of Rogue and accused Mystique of being too careless in how she captured her. Gambit was shown standing over Rogue trying to get her to wake up (after she had fallen into a trance overcome by the minds she absorbed), and expressed his apologies for what he had done before rejoining Sinister. Rogue had flashes of memories, both of her and Gambit during the time that they had known each other, and of the millions of minds she absorbed, while in her coma-like state before she briefly woke up and recognized Gambit. She told him she had a nightmare, before spouting incoherent words and mysterious coordinates. Messiah Complex The X-Men attacked the Marauders' Antarctic base in order to rescue Rogue and the mysterious mutant baby who was at the center of Messiah Complex. However the baby eventually took precedence and the X-Men did not recover (or even see) Rogue. Mr. Sinister, now in possession of the mutant baby, relocated the Marauders to Muir Island. While standing by Rogue's bedside, Mystique was visited by Mr. Sinister who told her that there will be no cure for Rogue and she will eventually die. Without warning, Mystique ambushed Sinister and shoved his face onto Rogue's. The instant contact seemingly killed Sinister. Mystique, in keeping with the words of the Destiny Diaries, placed the baby's face in direct contact with Rogue's, with the understanding that Rogue would awaken from her comatose state. The baby was not affected by Rogue's power, and Rogue awakens shortly after. Realizing what Mystique had done at the risk of killing the baby, Rogue said she's tired of people's lives being destroyed by Mystique and grabbed Mystique's face barehanded, fully absorbing her powers and consciousness. Mystique was left on the floor incapacitated as Rogue told Gambit that when the baby touched her, it removed all the psyches of everybody she has ever touched and that only herself and Mystique are left in her mind. She said she needed to be alone and told Gambit not to follow her. Being Cured Rogue takes some time out from the X-Men and travels around the Australian outback on a motorcycle. She returns to the X-Men's former headquarters in Maynards Plains, Australia. Once there, she has a conversation with Mystique (a part of Rogue's psyche), telling her that no one else can help her with her powers and that it was down to her to figure out how to control them. One day, a woman appears in town claiming to be an anthropologist from Melbourne University. Rogue made it clear she could stay as long as she wants, but to keep out of her way. The anthropologist approached Rogue with questions about some of the remains she has found in the town. Rogue said she does not know anything about the remains and to leave her alone. The anthropologist follows Rogue and explains she actually has a different identity. The anthropologist was then targeted by a low flying Shi'ar spaceship and revealed that she was actually Danger in disguise. She informs Rogue she planned to get revenge on Professor Xavier by using her as a conduit. Danger created an amalgamation of several past events in the X-Men's history prominently involving Rogue in the town using her hard light capabilities. As Professor Xavier and Gambit searched for her, Rogue evaded old versions of the X-Men and the Marauders that were part of Danger's creation. She was finally cornered by the Marauders, and refused to let Mystique's psyche take control of Rogue's body and save her as the fake Marauder Scalphunter shot at her. Mystique then took over Rogue's body to save her and fought off the Marauders, then returned control of Rogue's body to her. Rogue then wandered to the fake Tokyo Tower and tried to find the Institute, deducing that the projections around her were changing at ten-minute intervals, altering the environment around her. However, Rogue did not get far as she ended up in Antarctica, witnessing the moment she abandoned Gambit after his trial. She regretted her decisions there, telling Mystique that she really had not moved on. It was at that point that Cody Robbins appeared before Rogue, repeating his greeting from the night her powers manifested. Rogue just stared at him in shock. Eventually the Professor, Gambit and a group of Shi'ar pirates managed to shut down Danger. However, the Professor reactivated her and she defeated the pirates in turn. After this, it was revealed that Rogue's powers never truly developed past their initial "nascent" stage, which was the reason why her powers never functioned properly. The Professor, now aware of this fact, used his telepathy to tear down the mental walls that kept Rogue's powers from developing (the walls were created as a side effect every time she absorbed other people starting with Cody, and even more so with Ms. Marvel), and removed the mental echo of Mystique. Finally Rogue kissed Gambit, with no ill side effect, revealing that she was finally in control of her absorption power. Utopia Rogue, Gambit and Danger decide to go to San Francisco in order to regroup with the other X-Men. On their way there they are intercepted by Pixie who teleports them into the city, which is in a state of chaos due to the anti-mutant and pro-mutant movements. Cyclops sends all three out in order to locate several missing students and bring them home. During their mission Rogue faces off against the new Ms. Marvel (Moonstone); finding that she cannot touch her opponent, Rogue resorts to a trick and flees the site. Later on she joins Gambit, who has been injured by Ares, along with Danger. Ares does not take her seriously and dismisses her both as an opponent and her attempts to calm things down. Rogue grabs Ares and absorbs his powers. Ares is dismissive of her attempt and claims that she cannot absorb him, a boast that proves wrong as she weakens him enough for Gambit to blast him bloody and stunned. Having for the moment absorbed some of Ares' power she easily dispatches a small group of H.A.M.M.E.R. agents with superhuman strength and proceeds to steal their tank, along with Gambit and Danger, in order to find the rest of the students. Rogue finds Trance as her powers are flaring out of control creating powerful uncontrollable bio-electric blasts. Rogue tries to help calm Trance and help her gain control when Ms. Marvel appears. After taking out Gambit and Danger, Rogue and Ms. Marvel fight; Rogue is losing until Trance regains control and jumps in to help Rogue. Trance learns that her astral form is able to punch Ms. Marvel when they are both intangible. After Gambit stuns Ms. Marvel, they teleport back to base where Trance receives medical attention. As Utopia had become a highly concentrated area for mutants, the entire population had to be on high alert. Following an attack on the X-Men by the vampiric mutant Emplate (brother to Monet St. Croix), who fed on mutant bone marrow for sustenance and mimicry of their abilities, the X-Men instructed the students to stay close to each other. When the student, Bling drifted off on her own, Emplate captured her as a semi-permanent feeding source. Unable to enter Emplate's cross-dimensional base, Rogue absorbed X-Student Trance's astral projection ability to save Bling. As she investigated his home for clues to Bling's whereabouts, Rogue was attacked by psychoplasmic ghosts. When a group of Predator Xs attack Utopia, she successfully absorbs & uses the powers of the Former New X-Men to destroy a Predator X that attacked them inside. Necrosha When the former Black Queen of the Hellfire Club, Selene, decided to seek revenge on all those who stood in her way to goddesshood, she resurrected many of the X-Men's greatest deceased allies and villains under her control. Among the resurrected is Rogue's foster mother, Destiny, who immediately sought her foster daughter but instead encountered the X-Student Blindfold. Unfortunately Destiny was possessed by Proteus when she made telephatic communication with Blindfold, thus Proteus inhabited Blindfold's body. Proteus trikes Blindfold into taking a gathering X-Men (Rogue, Trance, Psylocke, Colossus, Nightcrawler, Husk, and Magneto) to Muir Island so he can have the chance to kill them. After Blindfold runs off, Rogue goes to find her but instead finds Proteus who's possessed her and the resurrected Destiny. After Proteus fully possesses Blindfold's body, he takes each X-Men down one by one, except Colossus, whom is thrown all the way to the X-Jet. Nightcrawler ends up possessed by Proteus too. Proteus finds out he can take over more than one body at the same time. Rogue doesn't take chances, and absorbs Nightcrawler's powers, teleporting herself and everyone else outside of the lab. The X-Men finally find Colossus, who is unconsciousness inside a broken X-Jet, when Proteus arrives once again possessing the bodies of Destiny, Nightcrawler and Blindfold. He then manages to get Psylocke, Trance and Husk. Rogue and Magneto are left by themselves, and Erik uses his powers to throw Colossus at Proteus. Rogue absorbs Betsy's powers and uses the psy-knife on him, but it's useless. Magneto then uses his powers to lift a piece of rock with him and Proteus (in Blindfold's body) on it, taking the fight to outer space. Rogue, using Psylocke's powers, breaks Proteus' hold on everyone, except for Husk. Meanwhile, Magneto throws up a shield against Proteus (Blindfold), so that he can't possess Erik too. Proteus, upset, takes them back to the ground. When Husk is close to touch Rogue, Psylocke arrives and uses her psi-knife on Paige, setting her free. Proteus and Magneto keep on fighting. Erik reveals he's been distracting Proteus in order to understand his energy pattern, as he's made of pure energy, electrons. This way, Magneto is able to purge Proteus out of Blindfold's body, sending him away. Psylocke asks him where is Proteus, to what Magneto replies that he doesn't know and that he will come back sooner or later. Rogue and Destiny meet at the shore. Irene tells her she will be dead before the day is out, but that she's proud of her daughter. Destiny also implies that Rogue is bound to Hope in ways that matter, and so they say goodbye. Second Coming During the event in which Cable and Hope return to the present timeline Rogue is able to sense Hope's presence, like Destiny prophesied, although neither she nor Emma Frost can explain it. After a short confrontation with some of Bastion's men the X-Men and Cable decide for a diversionary tactic. Cable along with some of the X-Men stays behind (since it was him they were tracking) while Rogue, Nightcrawler, and Hope leave in order to protect the girl. To that end Rogue absorbs the power sets of Colossus, Wolverine, X-23, Archangel, and Psylocke. For a while their tactic works, leaving Cable along with some of the X-Men to fend off Bastion's troops. In the mean time Kurt, along with Rogue and Hope, teleports across the United States towards Utopia. This however exerts him to such a degree that he has to rest for a moment; they are soon confronted by Bastion himself. Seeing no alternative Rogue attacks him hoping to buy enough time for Kurt and Hope to flee - but Bastion is able to hit Kurt with an energy blast that knocks him out. Channeling Colossus's strength, further enhancing it with Betsy's telekinesis and using the individual claw sets of Logan and X-23 along with their healing factors, Rogue is able to inflict massive damage to Bastion. However, Bastion is able to repair himself and overpower Rogue with an energy discharge which briefly incapacitates her. Unable to do anything she watches with horror as Bastion fatally impales Kurt with his arm. Rogue witnesses everything in despair. Kurt asks God to strengthen him for one last jump. He lands on the rocks in Utopia and tells Hope that he believes in her. He dies. Rogue makes it back to Utopia and attends his funeral. Powers and abilities Powers Power Absorption: Can absorb the powers, energies, memories, knowledge, talents, personality and physical abilities (whether superhuman or not) of another human being (or members of some sentient alien races) through physical contact of her skin with the skin of the other person. She is not limited to absorbing superhuman abilities: for example, she has absorbed the strength, agility, and sharp reflexes of an enhanced human. She can also absorb psionic abilities. In absorbing another persons memories Rogue also gains the emotional responses connected to them. For the transfer of abilities to be accomplished, Rogue’s skin must contact the skin of her victim. Rogue can only absorb abilities and memories from living organic beings. She can possess the powers of several superhuman persons at once. No upper limit has yet been determined for the number of superhuman beings whose power she can maintain simultaneously, or for the amount of power that she can absorb. Rogue can even absorb gross physical characteristics from a victim. Her physical appearance does not change when she absorbs abilities and memories from a normal looking human being. The victim's abilities and memories are absorbed for a time sixty times longer than the period of time Rogue was in physical contact with that person. Those touched are rendered unconscious by contact with her, though some beings, including Juggernaut and Mojo have resisted this effect. While for most of her life, her use of this power was involuntary, Rogue has recently gained full control over it. This transfer is usually temporary, lasting for a period of time relative to how long contact is maintained, but the transfer may become permanent in certain cases. For example, she absorbed Ms. Marvel's powers permanently due to unknown reasons (Ms. Marvel's strange mix of human and Kree DNA may have had something to do with it) and she absorbed Sunfire's powers permanently when she absorbed the last of his life force by accident. Most often the process happens instantly when Rogue touches someone, but in certain instances where a being has possessed an extraordinary level of power they are able to resist her, and she may only share part of their memories and power. In X-Men Annual #9, Rogue displayed the ability to absorb not only the power of the person she was touching, Nightcrawler, but also absorb the ability of the person Nightcrawler was touching, Cyclops. Her power is proved to be lethal. Mutants are proved to be a bit stronger than humans because mutants have mutated genetics, so her power does less lethal effects for most mutants than humans. Her flirt, Cody Robbins, was in coma state for 3 weeks with just a brief touch. If she had touched Cody a bit longer, he had been already dead. It proves that if she touches her victim too long, she may kill her victim because of too much loss of energies due to the absorption, except if she voluntarily kills her victim with her touch. As Rogue is absorbing the total psyche of a person, there is a risk of a personality overwhelming her and taking control of her body. It has also been shown that even though Rogue forgets the memories she has absorbed when a psyche returns to its body, 'echoes' of their personalities remain buried in her mind. Rogue is able to absorb psyches and abilities of several beings at once, though the experience can be confusing and disorienting for her. Robotic beings are mostly immune to her power. Depending on the amount of organics left, she can usually affect cyborgs. She seems able to affect techno-organic beings. Powerful enough beings can withstand her touch and attempt to impose their own will on her or cause a feedback loop. Although she is capable of absorbing his powers, Colossus in metal form was able to make physical contact with her with no ill effects in one issue. However, Rogue has shown the ability to absorb him while he is in metal form in various other issues. Abilities Rogue's skills also depends on who she has recently absorbed. Rogue can also speak fluent French. External Links *Rogue images gallery on Anime divas. *'''Rogue Shrine '''Appearance list, chronology, trading card & collectible list, gallery. Rogue Rogue Category:Mutants Category:Beta-level Mutant Category:Female Characters Category:Utopians Category:Advocates Category:Brotherhood